


Time Out

by ljfanfiction



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Set during Trials of the Darksaber.(There are no pronouns used, so this fic is gender neutral.)





	Time Out

Lightsaber training with Kanan was going… not so well. Sabine didn’t even _want_ this. For Makers sake, she gave the darksaber to Kanan. The darksaber that carried not only the weight of the energy flow, but the the weight of Mandalore.

 _Mandalore_.

Stood among the rocks overlooking the clearing, you noticed that she’d been getting on better since Ezra had taken over, walking her through the forms with those damned wooden sticks; and then she’d gotten her hands on some Manalorian bracers—courtesy of Fenn Rau—and everything went south.

So here she was, taking some time out from it all.

You’d kept your distance while she was training, wanting to be near by, but not to interfere; but she was _hurt_. You hopped down from where you’d been watching her practise and slowly made your way over to her. She glanced up upon hearing your approach, but continued to look down at the ground.

“You don’t have to do this,” you reminded her.

“You heard Hera, (Y/N).”

“And _you_ heard Kanan.”

Sabine raised her head and noticed the concern on your face. While you were committed to the rebellion, you always worried about _her_ more. She pushed up off of the rocks and sighed. “(Y/N).”

“I know. I just…”

“Prioritise my feelings over the rebellion?” Sabine gave you a knowing look.

“Your _wellbeing,_ ” you smiled back, reaching out to stroke her hair. “I know you don’t like to talk about that part of your life, so I’m not gonna push you. Just know that I’m here, okay?”

The hand in Sabines hair travelled down to cup her face.

"I know," she smiled, leaning into your touch and covering your hand with hers.

"And I _do_ believe in you, you know that, right?" You sputtered out, and then proceeded to ramble, "just because I said you didn't _have_ to doesn't mean I don't think you _can_ , I mean, as far as I'm concerned there isn't _anything_ you can't—"

"(Y/N), I _know_ ," she assured you. Her amber eyes held your gaze, and your worries melted away. She always had a way of putting you at ease.

Your hand slid down and you brushed her neck with your thumb.

"Just take some time for yourself," you half suggested/half subtly plead. "Go back when you're ready."

Sabine lightly nodded in agreement with your idea and smiled at you.

"Thank you. For being here."

You pulled her into a firm but gentle hug, holding her close while she let out a contented sigh.

"Where else would I be?" You left a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

You could've _sworn_ you made her blush.

**~**

Later that day she stopped off to see you before going back to training. 

"Promise me you'll kick his ass?"

" _Promise_ ," she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
